


tangent

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Voyeurism, vague bdsm sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a straight line or plane that touches a curve or curved surface at a point, but if extended does not cross it at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [point a point b point c](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150200) by [sunwukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/pseuds/sunwukong). 



> im sorry to attach this to ur fic bao

Jack’s not a voyeur, he’s decided this. He _decided this_ years ago when they all still lived in Satellite and they were lucky if there were any walls at all, much less soundproof ones. If it isn’t his fault then he’s not a voyeur, if he isn’t seeking it out then he can’t be blamed for overhearing it — that’s how it goes.

(Sitting on the only fucking box in the room that wasn’t broken because he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit on the floor, back against the cracked wall, he could hear them — Yuusei and Kiryuu, they’re loud enough he can hear the exact _tone_ of Kiryuu’s voice: heady, ecstatic, just enough steel in it that it makes Jack swallow. And, underneath it, he can hear Yuusei’s voice because as quiet as Yuusei is during the day he’s a clumsy kid when it comes to this — always, _always_ with the repetition of _Kiryuu_ and little soft nonword sounds that are worse than Kiryuu’s confident laugh, really.

Jack’s _not listening_ to the way, it must be Yuusei’s back, scrapes across the dirty ground or the way that it must be _Yuusei’s_ hands that are scrabbling against the wooden slats, the broken debris in the room. He focuses on Kiryuu’s footsteps, wonders if two steps means he’s standing over Yuusei, if a dragged foot means he’s buried his fingers in Yuusei’s hair and pulled him across the floor with him. 

“Do you think anyone can hear us?” _He_ hears Kiryuu say, but doesn’t hear a response from Yuusei, only the aborted sound that could have been too many things — was it a choked off breath because Kiryuu’s forearm was at Yuusei’s throat? Was it Yuusei dropping his jaw open more to accept Kiryuu’s fingers into his mouth, down his throat, swallowing back on a gag reflex.

Was it a kiss?)

He’s not a voyeur but some people had no ability to keep their private lives private. The garage was a _communal_ space — even if Crow had moved out and on to other things, if the twins were in Britain even if Jack himself had moved out. It had once, really, been a home, but now he’s the outsider standing outside the heavy metal shuttered door like a thief or something equally ridiculous.

Not quite, outside. His hand is on the door, he had almost knelt down to grab the handle and yank the door up and open when he had heard them. It wasn’t a surprise, Yuusei had said that Aki was coming in a day early, but he hadn’t expected it to be such a familiar sound.

“Do you think anyone can hear us?” It’s Yuusei who says it, hushed and intimate — Jack can imagine all too easily the stupid adoring look on his face, he might even be blushing, a rare sight that was usually accompanied by Yuusei ducking his head.

“Shhh,” Aki replies, but it isn’t the soft rounded voice that so many might assume she spoke with — it was the hard-edged demand of the Rose Witch. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

“I'm not done,” Yuusei murmurs, but whatever he was going to say next gets cut off — it must be a punch. Jack’s familiar with the sound, knuckles solid against something like a stomach or chest. He leans forward, ear almost touching the metal shutter, he just wants to know what it was because he remembers that Kiryuu never hit Yuusei — but they all had their bruises from other things, back then. Just barely, Jack can hear Yuusei’s slight wheeze, it must have been a punch to the stomach and it’s such a stupid mental image that Jack almost bangs on the door to make them stop; Yuusei must be curled around Aki’s fist in his gut, his hands might be on her shoulders or maybe her hips. Maybe they’re naked.

The sound of knees on concrete. Yuusei’s strained, struggling, breaths. Aki’s hard commands and her hands against his skin — a punch, a slap and he couldn’t hear it but Jack somehow _knows_ (or has he just imagined it, because it’s how this familiar scene would have gone?) her hands around Yuusei’s throat, thumbs turned in with their nails leaving small crescents.

It’s only after that Jack finds the hard heel of his own palm jammed between his legs that he can hear Kiryuu’s voice — so many years younger, now — echo through his memory: I’ve been wondering Jack, are you into this?

(“I’ve been wondering, Jack, are you into this?” Kiryuu asks. His eyes are focused on the box where Jack had been sitting last night — where Jack had sat the entire night, had bit down on his own fingers crammed into his mouth as he masturbated to the sound of Kiryuu and Yuusei fucking. It had to be impossible for Kiryuu to know that, though, right? “Satellite.” Kiryuu adds, almost a full minute later, then continues. “As it is, it isn’t enough to satisfy me.”

And Kiryuu smiles like a fox, before his eyes narrow and then slide shut. It’s the deliberate slowness of the action that catches Jack’s attention though, since it’s an invitation. Outside, he can hear Crow and Yuusei working on something. Or just hanging out. Crow laughs, Yuusei says something, then they laugh together. There’s no way they would hear.

“Or are you already placated?” Kiryuu asks, and his smile splits into a challenge.

Jack never backs down from a challenge.)

Aki finishes first, then Yuusei, then Jack. Jack grimaces at himself, steps away from the garage door to the sound of a muffled _thank you_ from Yuusei that he imagines is accompanied by Yuusei burying his face in Aki’s hair, or breasts, or the soft curve of her hip. He wonders if Aki has the same after-sex habits as Kiryuu, if she talks about her big dreams for the future while Yuusei just listens, starry-eyed. He scuffs the ground, kicking dirt over his own indiscretion — swallows the disgust sitting at the back of his throat.

The hose out back still has a wash-trough, there’s even still a small curd of dried soap. It must be years old, but he washes his hands and tries to catch his reflection in the dark swirling water that drains. He only catches sight of the night sky behind him, everything dimmed by the city lights.

In a few hours, they’ll meet up again. Jack will throw the garage door open with abandon and Yuusei will probably greet him with a small wave, maybe even a small smile. Jack imagines Aki’s hands, will fold in front of her, thumbs turned in, nails pressed together, she’ll nod at him but maybe she’ll look past him, at the ground, as if she knows.

(Kiryuu laughs, slings an arm around Jack, he’s not quite tall enough to do it comfortably, but he does it anyway, “So, you and Yuusei?” He asks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Jack is the last one to leave this time, it’s their ten year reunion. The twins are both much taller, much older, much more different. Rua’s still doing the pro-circuit, he’s a big name himself now. Ruka rarely enters tournaments or contests, but when she does her record is still undefeated. In fact, the only time she lost was when Rua posed as her, so many years ago at the Fortune Cup. They both drop by, but neither stays for the entire evening — Rua needs to get on a plane, the next tournament starts in a few days and it’s a qualifier for the world cup, Ruka is going with him as a favor; sometimes Rua is still a little hopeless without his sister.

Aki comes late and leaves early. She and Yuusei exchange touches — her thumb against the inside of his wrist, he cups her cheek, they both laugh and share a moment where it’s only them in the world and then they move to opposite sides of the room. Aki spends most of the night swapping stories with Sherry and Crow and they all promise to meet up more often. Then she and Sherry leave together — Sherry wants to take her on a ride out to the grounds of a new hospital in Domino, but everyone suspects there might be other motives, as well.

Crow stays the entire night, he’s missed them, and his kids are a handful. It’s amazing, how the world has changed, and now some of them are even going to college and since when did they go to college? How did these kids get so smart? Good thing they never ask him for homework help! But he’s so proud and he can’t help bragging and the best part of being rich is having nice wallets with too many pictures of kids — he doesn’t say that but, but they all guess that has to be a perk.

Then it’s just Yuusei and Jack. Yuusei who immediately says, “You’re still here?” With that little quirk of his head that Jack knows is the same as throwing down a challenge. He can’t help but react instinctively — even after all these years, or maybe especially so. He crosses the distance between them and towers over Yuusei, still.

“My flight doesn’t leave for another two days.” Jack thunders, the words are anticlimactic but the slow smile that starts on the left side of Yuusei’s face and travels across his eyes and ends with Yuusei saying _is that so._

Yuusei’s always had the gift of being able to take the wind out of Jack’s sails with a word, a sentence, even with a gesture. It would have soothed Jack’s pride had Yuusei said something like — I missed you, stay a while longer, or even get out, but instead it’s that perfectly placed neutral comment that reminds Jack of how Yuusei used to build walls around himself. Aren’t they both too old for this?

It’s their first kiss since they were teenagers. It’s too awkward and there’s a thin wood table between them and it presses against Jack’s thighs and Yuusei’s waist. Somehow, _somehow_ , Yuusei’s shoulders still fit perfectly in Jack’s hands, but their mouths have never been so compatible. Jack must be scowling, but Yuusei has laughed — a small, short laugh that has more joy in it than Jack thinks he’s heard in Yuusei’s voice in a long time.

Jack pushes his hand through Yuusei’s hair, catches his fingers in a tangle but ignores it until he can clasp the back of Yuusei’s head and pull him forward. He doesn’t miss the hitch in Yuusei’s breath or the way his eyes slide shut and then snap wide open again. There’s no mistaking the way — right? — Yuusei’s mouth opens more, to let him in further.

They stumble, have to work around the small table and Jack resist the urge to kick it when they round the corner. He wants to press Yuusei up against the wall, but it’s Yuusei who takes advantage of their lack of balance and steers him back, teeth suddenly present in the kiss and the laugh he gives is more in the back of his throat and not _just_ joy.

“ _Yuusei_ ,” Jack orders, he puts on his king’s voice and slams the name out and pushes away from the wall and steps forward. Yuusei stumbles back and the laugh, the teeth, the cocky jaunt of Yuusei’s posture, all melt away because he lets Jack push him up against the wall and when he looks up at Jack it’s like he’s baring his throat.

Then Yuusei waits, almost expectant. Jack isn’t a man of inaction, but he hears it again, a rumble through his memory. And the single tendril of thought that betrayed his pride — and betrayed something else — hadn’t it been just a little more exciting when Yuusei had forced him back?

(“Which do you prefer?” Kiryuu asks. He presses his thumb to Jack’s throat, just under his Adam’s apple and twists with his wrist. The gesture is uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Then he reaches over and grabs Jack’s hand, pulls his fingers over to repeat the gesture on himself. Jack lets his hand sit limp, even as Kiryuu grins over his wrist. “It’s kind of addicting either way, right? One single twitch — and I’d lose my neck, but it’s the same this way — “ Again, Kiryuu’s hand to Jack’s throat.

“It’s all about trust, isn’t it? I trust you guys so much. And it makes me happy that you trust me.”)

He paused for too long. Yuusei carefully reaches up between them, his motions slow and steady as they always have been and cups Jack’s face with both his hands. He’s no longer titling his head back, but tugs down gently so he can rest his forehead against Jack’s.

“It’s been a long night,” Yuusei says, he won’t say any more but he’s giving Jack a way out and it’s _infuriating_. Jack can’t abide by that, not when he knows — when he’s known for so many years — that this is exactly what he wants. His lip curls, not in disgust or maybe in a little disgust — and Yuusei’s thumb brushes against the corner of his mouth, carefully smoothing out the sneer. 

Then he waits. Again.

Jack turns his face into Yuusei’s right hand, takes a deep breath and presses a kiss to Yuusei’s open palm. It’s a selectively nostalgic gesture — they both recognize what it’s like. A king has a duty to his subjects too, just as his subjects have duty to him, Jack said once, maybe.

“Shut up, Yuusei.” Jack says, even though Yuusei hasn’t said anything. Then he tangles their hands together, their fingers laced tightly together and kisses him again. It’s hard, it’s careless, it reminds them both of being teenagers again and the wordless groan that escapes Yuusei destroys the rest of Jack’s (stupid) swirling thoughts.

There’s nowhere further _back_ to go, but there’s still too much distance between them. Clothes are only half-undone, because they’re in too much of a hurry to really undress. Jack curses every swear he knows when he can’t seem to overcome Yuusei’s belt, while Yuusei seems to have no difficulty with Jack’s own — mechanic’s hands, really, rough and always with dirt under the nails but far too capable.

Jack makes sure to scape his hands across the scar on Yuusei’s stomach, prefers to feel it with his nails instead of his palms and with only the wall behind him for balance, Yuusei uses Jack as an anchor. They’re messy, clumsy, Yuusei’s head keeps getting knocked back against the brick and Jack regrets not forcing them both to strip properly. It’s over far too quickly because they’re both too eager to provide friction with hands and hips and Jack leaves a line of bites down Yuusei’s neck and shoulder and Yuusei leaves just one on Jack’s collarbone but the skin is so sensitive that it burns in the air. Yuusei doesn’t unwrap his arms from Jack, ignoring the mess between them that sticks to their clothes and skin and he’s still breathing a little too fast.

“Where are you going, after this?” 

“My schedule might be clear for a while,” Jack admits and doesn’t even try to untwine from Yuusei, not yet, anyway.


End file.
